


Ночной визит

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: По заявке: "Кью появляется в истории с боргами (когда Пикарда почти "ассимилировали"), можно фиксит, можно стеб, можно слэш". Заявку немного переврала, Кью появляется гораздо позже истории с боргом.





	Ночной визит

Жан-Люк проснулся от собственного крика, полностью потеряв ориентацию, не понимая, что происходит. Он одновременно и лежал в кровати, и шел по мрачному коридору, оплетенному толстыми жгутами кабелей. Жан-Люк и сам был пронизан проводами насквозь, а его кровь кишела нанитами — он физически ощущал их хаотический бег по артериям. 

Крик рвался наружу будто по чужой воле — Жан-Люк не чувствовал своего тела, не управлял им, не был собой: уже не человек, а и нечто большее, и нечто меньшее. Локутус.  
Жан-Люк судорожно всхлипнул и сел на кровати, всем телом ощущая, как вокруг него распадается куб борга, как тает чувство единения, близости, собственной ничтожности и растворенности в коллективе — извращенно пьянящее, зовущее, и оттого еще более ужасное. Нужно было успокоиться. Жан-Люк начал с контроля дыхания. Вдох. Это каюта «Энтерпрайза», здесь нечего бояться. Пауза. Шепот борга стих, коллектива здесь нет. Выдох. Здесь вообще никого, только он сам. Сейчас он нальет себе чая, прочитает отчет, который так и не закончил вечером, и опять ляжет спать. И больше не будет видеть кошмаров. Вдох, пауза, выдох.

Сны о борге мучили Жан-Люка уже много лет — несмотря на все старания Трой, избавиться от них так и не удалось. В этом была и вина самого Жан-Люка. Если бы он был более открыт, если бы охотнее шел на контакт с советником… но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Он такой, какой есть, и раскрыться перед другим, даже ради собственного душевного здоровья, было для него почти непосильной задачей.

Впрочем, он подозревал, что проблема была не только психологической, но и физической — сны всегда возвращались именно тогда, когда борга засекали вблизи границ Федерации. Не только сны мучили Жан-Люка. Иногда посреди белого дня он начинал слышать шепот — далекий, еле уловимый, едва различимый. Беверли уверяла, что извлекла все устройства из его тела, но временами Жан-Люк сомневался. Должно было остаться что-то, не дающее разорвать связь. Проблема не могла заключаться в самом Жан-Люке. Нет, Беверли что-то упустила — технология борга намного обогнала земную, а значит, доктор могла не заметить крошечный имплант, пропустить несколько нанитов, которые снова начали размножаться внутри него, чтобы превратить в борга — постепенно и незаметно.

Жан-Люк передернул плечами, почувствовав холодную дрожь. А затем откинул одеяло, чтобы встать и сходить за чашкой чая. И чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, когда услышал чужой голос:

— Вот твой чай, Жан-Люк. 

Голос был очень знакомый — и, к счастью, совсем не похожий на шепот коллектива.

— Кью! — Жан-Люк обернулся и встретил ироничный взгляд. 

На этот раз Кью был не в форме Звездного флота — он предпочел ей пижаму, такую же, как у Жан-Люка. 

На миг Жан-Люк задумался, зачем Кью копирует тех, с кем общается. Ясно, что использовать человеческое тело и язык для разговора с землянином удобно. Но Кью шел гораздо дальше — он применял тысячи мелочей, которые кричали «я свой!»: интонации, выражения, жесты, позы. Можно было бы списать это на всемогущество — зачем ограничивать себя в средствах коммуникации, если можешь взять все? Иногда Жан-Люку казалось, что, когда-то, еще до всемогущества, кью были расой подражателей, мастерами мимикрии. 

Но при этом Кью вел себя так нарочито, так манерно, что полное погружение в чужой способ бытия казалось игрой. Какое-то время Жан-Люк считал, что Кью насмехается над землянами самим своим видом — и возможно, так и было раньше. 

Но сейчас, хотя Кью и растянул губы в не вполне искренней улыбке, во взгляде его читалась настоящая симпатия. Жан-Люк не был уверен, радует его это или пугает. Особенно если учесть, что Кью снова решил материализоваться в постели с Жан-Люком — и даже более того, под одним с ним одеялом.

— Что ты делаешь в моей кровати, Кью?

— Просто возьми чай, — Кью нетерпеливо махнул в его сторону чашкой. Чай чудом остался внутри. 

У Жан-Люка не было ни сил, ни настроения спорить — тем более с собеседником, который в качестве аргумента мог закинуть «Энтерпрайз» к реальному боргу. И уже это делал. 

Он молча взял чашку. Совсем не удивительно, что чай оказался идеальным.   
Минуту в каюте царило молчание. Жан-Люк прихлебывал горячую жидкость, а Кью молча рассматривал его с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Жан-Люк ждал, когда Кью сам объяснит, зачем появился — тот не отличался терпением, так что ожидание вряд ли могло затянуться. Но Кью хранил молчание, пока Жан-Люк не допил до конца. По контрасту с кошмаром, теперешняя тишина казалась почти уютной — хотя Жан-Люку и пришло в голову, что абсурдно сидеть вот так в одной кровати с невероятно странным пришельцем, спокойно распивая чай.

— Ты же понимаешь, что для нас время нелинейно? — наконец, спросил Кью, когда Жан-Люк опустил чашку.

— Я очень мало знаю о континууме, — ответил Жан-Люк, пытаясь понять, с чего вдруг Кью решил заговорить о нелинейности. — Но да, я знаю, что со временем вы обращаетесь гораздо свободнее людей.

— Для нас прошлое, будущее, настоящее — открытая книга. Не знать, чем все закончится, мы можем только если не хотим испортить себе удовольствие от чтения. Обычно конец до ужаса предсказуем — но раз в миллион лет случается, что мы с интересом ждем, что будет в последней главе.

Кью снова замолчал, будто дальше объяснять было нечего.

— Ну хорошо, теперь я знаю, что кью следуют линейной последовательности событий по собственному желанию. Но к чему ты решил об этом рассказать?

Кью вздохнул — как учитель, утомленный бестолковым учеником:

— Я говорю о борге, Пикард! О чем же еще!

— О борге? — Жан-Люк искренне удивился, за время разговора успев почти полностью отвлечься от кошмара. 

Закинув «Энтерпрайз» к кубу, Кью больше никогда о нем не упоминал. Несколько раз Жан-Люку хотелось самому заговорить о коллективе — упрекнуть Кью в том, что тот навел борга на след Федерации, что из-за его вспышки гнева погибли живые существа. Но он каждый раз останавливался, понимая бессмысленность порыва. Он не знал намерений Кью — отправил ли тот «Энтерпрайз» на встречу боргу только из-за того, что разозлился? Преследовал ли другие цели? Какие? Как-то раз они долго обсуждали это с Райкером и Дейтой. Борг определенно знал о существовании человечества еще до выходки Кью. Так значит, тот хотел предупредить людей, что нашествие неизбежно? Но даже если и так, сделать это можно было и не жертвуя жизнями экипажа. Впрочем, что люди для Кью? Насекомые? Интересный вид обезьян? На момент первой встречи с боргом Кью определенно был о человечестве не самого высокого мнения. 

— Ты же не можешь на самом деле думать, что я отправил вас на встречу с боргом ради собственного развлечения? — Кью пожал плечами. — Конечно, глупо было бы отрицать, что это принесло мне… некоторое эмоциональное удовлетворение. В тот момент. Но ты сам виноват — зачем было отказывать, когда я искренне предлагал свою помощь?

Жан-Люк почувствовал, что начинает закипать:

— Зачем было отказывать? И правда, как я мог отказать существу, которое до этого угрожало человечеству! Моему экипажу! Заморозившему Ташу Яр, создавшему существ, которые убили Уэсли Крашера!

— Ну, сейчас-то Уэсли в порядке, ведь так? О Таше этого не скажешь, но это уже не моя вина. И ты разве забыл, с чего мы начали разговор? Линейное время, Жан-Люк. Я прекрасно знал, что оба они не так уж и пострадают.

Ну что ж, раньше Жан-Люк молчал, но раз Кью сам поднял эту тему…

— А пятнадцать членов экипажа, которые погибли во время атаки? Они тоже вернутся к жизни, Кью? А убитые во время сражения, в котором я… в котором я… ладно, не важно. — Наверное, это недавний кошмар заставил Жан-Люка проявить эгоизм. То, что произошло с ним, и правда было не так важно — он-то по крайней мере был жив. Существенны были лишь потерянные жизни.

Кью поджал губы и нахмурился, а взгляд у него стал острым, как осколок стекла. Он наклонился к Жан-Люку, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Жан-Люк начал отодвигаться, но Кью схватил его за руку, не давая сдвинуться с места.

— Да, признаю, без тех пятнадцати смертей можно было бы обойтись. Но Пикард, поверь мне, в масштабах вселенной люди — меньше песчинок. 

— И зачем тогда ты здесь, Кью? Зачем что-то мне объяснять, если я не имею значения?

Кью вздохнул и расслабил хватку, хотя руку так и не убрал:

— С тех пор многое изменилось. Сейчас я стал к песчинкам… гораздо терпимее. Признаю, что некоторые из них совсем не так незначительны, как я полагал. 

Жан-Люк удивленно посмотрел в глаза Кью. Из его уст это прозвучало практически как извинение. 

— Но вот с тобой все иначе, — Кью снова заговорил: горячо и быстро, и так близко наклонившись к Жан-Люку, что тот чувствовал горячее дыхание на лбу. — Ты должен был попасть к боргу, должен был отсутствовать на «Энтерпрайзе» во время сражения. Без этого весь линейный сюжет распался бы на бессвязные части. Ты всего лишь человек, и поэтому для тебя это не очевидно. Но долистав до нужной страницы, ты поймешь все сам! И да, ты был прав, когда думал, что Беверли не смогла удалить все части борга. Странно было бы ожидать, что она вдруг проявит компетентность! 

Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал острое облегчение — будто с плеч свалился огромный груз, который он, незаметно для самого себя, таскал много лет. Значит, в произошедшем был смысл. Значит, его ассимиляция имела цель. Если, конечно, Кью не врал, чтобы оправдать себя. Но нет. Выражения лица у Кью было очень серьезным, почти печальным. Нет, он говорил правду, Жан-Люк был уверен. В некоторых вещах Кью можно было доверять.

То, что связь с боргом сохранилась из-за технологии, а не из-за того, что ассимиляция навсегда изменила самого Жан-Люка, превратив из человека в потенциального борга, только ждущего сигнала раскрыть истинную сущность, тоже успокаивало. Жан-Люк только сейчас осознал, насколько до этого мига боялся потери идентичности, самого себя.

— Так значит, я могу удалить…

— Нет. Ты не сможешь, и никто не сможет — кроме меня. А я не буду этого делать, потому что мне известен сюжет. Поверь мне, ты и сам не захотел бы избавиться от своего маленького борговского подарка, если бы знал то же, что и я. 

— Что именно ты, — начал Жан-Люк и тут же замолк. Он что-то слишком уж расслабился, если начал задавать вопросы о собственном будущем.

— Хочешь узнать о том, что будет дальше? А как же твои невероятно важные директивы о невмешательстве в ход истории? — Кью вторил его мыслям. — Того, что я уже сказал, более чем достаточно. Хотя… пожалуй, кое что еще я могу.

Он пододвинулся еще ближе, чуть не усевшись Жан-Люку на колени, и потянулся к его лицу свободной рукой, сложив пальцы в жест для вулканского мелдинга — видимо, в качестве прозрачного намека. Но намека на что?

— Я не нуждаюсь в исправлении памяти, — поспешно предупредил Жан-Люк.

— Пикард, мне и в голову не пришло бы менять твои воспоминания! Да и что мешало мне сделать это уже давно? Нет, такой ерундой я не занимаюсь, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За Кью. Так чего же ты хочешь?

— Просто немного помочь. Раз уж ты так невероятно страдаешь по моей вине, — Кью на секунду убрал руку, чтобы приложить ее к сердцу в пафосно преувеличенном жесте. — Так что, ты позволишь мне хоть немного загладить свое чудовищное преступление?

В словах Кью звучала ирония. Раньше это разозлило бы Жан-Люка — пусть люди и стояли на более низкой ступени эволюции, смех над ними был неуместен. Но сейчас он чувствовал, что насмешка не настоящая. За ней, как за ширмой, скрывалось что-то еще. Жан-Люк подозревал, что раскаяние.

Кью снова потянулся к виску Жан-Люка — медленно, давая возможность уклониться. Жан-Люк посмотрел ему в глаза. Злость прошла; растаяла, сменившись усталостью. Нет, Жан-Люк не собирался забывать о погибших — он никогда не смог бы этого сделать хотя бы по той простой причине, что в глубине души чувствовал и свою вину — пусть в какой-то степени и иррациональную. Если бы он был чуть мягче, если бы уладил все, не разозлив Кью… Но несмотря ни на что сейчас Жан-Люк испытывал… любопытство. Кью не врал, когда говорил, что изменил свое отношение к людям в целом — и к Жан-Люку в частности. Ничего плохого он явно не желал. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, насколько Кью научился понимать и учитывать людское «плохо» в своих действиях, продиктованных мотивами, чуждыми пониманию человека.

— Жан-Люк, так что ты скажешь? Да или нет?

— Да, — сказал Жан-Люк, внезапно решившись. 

Пальцы Кью тут же опустились на висок. От них распространялось странное ощущение — как мурашки по коже, или жжение от слабого электрического разряда, или клубника в шерстяном свитере. Жан-Люк нахмурил брови. Что за странная мысль? 

— Не пугайся путаницы в ощущениях, просто у тебя очень маленький мозг. Ему трудно справляться с моим присутствием, — объяснил Кью. Снисходительности в его словах не слышалось, это была простая констатация факта.

Жан-Люк хотел прокомментировать его слова, но отвлекся. Кью прижал к его щеке ладонь, от которой распространялось чувство… сладко-соленого света, желтых кругов, пахнущих озоном, бесконечной галактики со вкусом снега. Ощущение росло, заполняя собой все вокруг, окружая Жан-Люка гигантским воздушным шаром. Внутрь оно почти не проникало, оставаясь на краю сознания, дразня своим присутствием с периферии. Жан-Люк был уверен, что при желании может сам войти в странное ощущение, погрузиться с головой. Конечно, в том, что стоит так поступить, он сомневался. Но раз уж он дал свое согласие на… на то, что сейчас происходило (чем бы оно ни было)… Жан-Люк поднял руку и нерешительно положил ее на ладонь Кью. 

Перед ним раскрылось множество. Жан-Люк совершенно не представлял себе, как описать происходящее — в человеческом языке не было нужных слов. Галактики, вселенные бесконечно дублировались в множестве, заполняя его, придавая вещность, материальность. Они не были частью общности, а просто в ней отражались. Сама же она состояла из отдельных существ, которые в то же время были единым целым. Одно из них казалось знакомым: красновато-острым, скребущим мелом по старой доске, солено-холодным, как сугроб посреди межзвездного вакуума. Оно пододвинулось к Жан-Люку, проникая внутрь, но при этом оставаясь самим собой. Кью, это определенно был Кью. Даже в нематериальной форме, понять которую до конца Жан-Люк был не в состоянии, Кью узнавался без труда — он и здесь казался ироничным, насмешливым, самоуверенным, беспечным, порывистым, жестким, но при этом и дружественным. А еще бордово-черным, как форма Звездного флота. Жан-Люку внезапно пришло в голову, что именно поэтому Кью предпочитал именно ее — цвет практически совпадал. Или все было наоборот и Кью присвоил себе этот цвет уже после того, как побывал на «Энтерпрайзе»? 

Жан-Люк чувствовал, что Кью обладает множеством характеристик: хаотически перемешанных, дополняющих друг друга, но противоречащих самим себе. Не все из них были доступны для человеческих органов чувств — Жан-Люк просто знал, что они есть, будто кто-то вложил понимание ему в голову. Но и того, что он мог ощутить, было достаточно, чтобы запутаться. Кью был острым, жидким, колючим, бесконечным, изогнутым, постоянно меняющимся. Жан-Люк почувствовал, что теряется в бесконечности свойств и переключил внимание на других существ — каждое из них обладало собственным характером, идентичностью, но при все они сливались в единую безразмерную сущность, охватившую все вокруг.

Озарение пришло внезапно:

— Это континуум, Кью? Я в кью-континууме?

Кью ничего не сказал, но Жан-Люк почувствовал, что ответ уже находится у него внутри, будто кто-то незаметно подбросил его в метафизическое окно, когда Жан-Люк отвернулся. Да, это был кью-континуум. Вернее, его упрощенная репрезентация, доступная пониманию человека. Метафора, пытающаяся описать непостижимое, используя для этого обрывки знакомого и привычного.

Кью теперь почти полностью заполнял Жан-Люка. Ощущение был странным и неожиданно сексуальным — будто бы человеческий мозг решил истолковать их взаимопроникновение как метафору физического акта. Жан-Люк почувствовал возбуждение, горячую тяжесть внизу живота. Он смутился и начал отодвигаться, не желая привнести непрошеное проявление человеческой сексуальности в ментальным процесс, не имеющий никакого отношения…

— Ну почему не имеющий? — на этот раз Кью заговорил — его насмешливый голос звучал где-то очень далеко, в физическом мире, где Жан-Люк все еще сидел на кровати, вцепившись в ладонь на своей щеке. — Ты, верно, думаешь, что кью выше этого? Да, мы давно уже переросли необходимость в размножении, а значит, и в сексе, но поверь мне, без него галактика стала бы даже более скучным местом, чем сейчас. А ты для меня очень важен, Жан-Люк. Ты самое близкое мне существо, больше, чем друг! Для тебя я готов пойти на все — даже прибегнуть к помощи человеческого тела, если понимаешь, о чем я, — В голосе Кью звучал смех, но Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что ирония была настоящей. И что хочет знать, сколько правды скрывали слова Кью. И почему слияние с кью-континуумом вдруг стало подозрительно напоминать прелюдию к оргии. От кого пришла эта мысль? От Кью? От континуума в целом? От Жан-Люка? Нет, к этому знанию он точно не был готов. Он начал отходить прочь, вырываясь из общности, выходя из множества, и вдруг снова почувствовал себя физическим существом.

Кью усмехался, глядя ему в глаза, но в усмешке не было злобы — скорее мягкое сожаление. О чем Кью жалел, Жан-Люк тоже раздумывать не хотел. Он вскочил с кровати и поправил сползшую на одно плечо пижаму. Кью повторил его жест.

— Так что ты хотел показать мне, Кью? — голос Жан-Люка прозвучал резко — резче, чем он хотел.

— А ты не понял? Вспомни свой сон. Подумай о коллективе.

Этого делать Жан-Люку уж точно не хотелось, но остановиться он не смог. Воспоминания нахлынули сами. Он приготовился испытать страх и отчаяние и весь сжался, но вместо этого случилось странное. В памяти возникло знакомое место: оплетенный проводами коридор, и сам Жан-Люк в черном. Следом пришло чувство единения с коллективом, но теперь оно не несло потери индивидуальности, не требовало отказа от себя, не вызывало ни страха, ни отчаяния. Жан-Люк удивленно замер, анализируя ощущения. Казалось, что испытав единение с континуумом, он обрел способность оставаться личностью, даже став частью борга. Будто бы знание о том, что единение может быть другим, дало ему силы справиться с травмой. Негативные чувства ушли — теперь воспоминание было лишь воспоминанием, почти не несущим эмоциональной окраски. Чувство континуума полностью перекрыло влияние коллектива, отрезало его, сделало мелким и несущественным. Жан-Люк удивленно посмотрел на Кью и снова почувствовал сексуальное возбуждение. И тут же постарался отогнать мысли и о борге, и о континууме. Чай, вот о чем можно было думать безо всякой опаски. Чай был вкусным и не вызывал странных ассоциаций и неуместных физических ощущений. Жан-Люк направился к репликатору.

— Ну что, теперь ты понял? — спросил Кью за его спиной. — кстати, если ты хотел чая, то мог бы попросить…

— Да. И спасибо. А с чаем я как-нибудь сам.

— Ну, как пожелаешь. — Жан-Люк не видел Кью, но был уверен, что тот снова пожимает плечами. — Тогда не буду больше мешать. Еще увидимся!

Когда Жан-Люк обернулся, на кровати, к счастью, больше никого не было. Он уселся на краю, сжимая горячую чашку обеими руками и отхлебнул чай. Тот был совсем не идеальным — репликатор не мог воссоздать вкус настоящего напитка — но это даже успокаивало. 

— Компьютер, время.

Мелодичный женский голос послушно ответил. Было раньше, чем Жан-Люк думал. Ему казалось, что прошло несколько часов, но вся встреча с Кью уложилась в пятнадцать минут. А значит, еще оставалось время выспаться перед сменой. Жан-Люк отставил чашку и залез под одеяло. Сегодня он сможет выспаться без кошмаров о борге, в этом он не сомневался.


End file.
